


Inspiration

by trulyclueless



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Cute Ending, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyclueless/pseuds/trulyclueless
Summary: Sanghyuk sends Jaehwan to inspire him, there was more than one reason to send the photos, what else was the point of the photographs?





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I hope you enjoy Inspiration, it is my *first* actual story that i put alot of effort into. I hope to inprove as I continue writing. Please leave Kudos and feedback

_Wow_

 

Jaehwan thought while looking at the photographs Sanghyuk had send him. The photos were of the cherry blossoms in full bloom and also Tokyo in the middle of the night. _Why did Sanghyuk send me these?_ He thought to himself. He had just been pulling out his hair and texting Sanghyuk because he had no idea what else to draw for the section of the manga due tomorrow night. Still wondering why he was sent this photos, Jaehwan quickly sends a confused emoji to Sanghyuk.

 

Wanting to finish the section before the last minute, he looks at the clock, _5:30 pm._ A quick coffee and a walk in the park will help get his ideas flowing. _Hopefully Hakyeon was working tonight, so I can get a free muffin_ , He thought and laughed at himself. Rushing to the coffee shop, he sees that Hakyeon is not there. He frowns and orders his usual coffee and a cake pop. Sitting at a table, his phones goes off and notifies him of a text from Sanghyuk.

**_I sent it to you to help you with some backgrounds for your manga. To give you some inspiration_ **

 

Before he could reply to the message, his name was called out for his coffee. Making sure he had everything, he grabbed the cup and went about to the park. _Damn it, i should have gotten two cake pops,_ He thinks. Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, he sits down on one of the benches at the edge of the park. Looking around and absorbing the scenery, he sees someone taking photos of the flowers. He shrugs and continues looking around, he enjoys coming to the park to people watch and to help get ideas. Most of the time these trips do help and sometimes he just uses it as an excuse to take a break from drawing.

 

Wanting to text Sanghyuk back before he looks at the messages and sees that they were read, he sends him a quick

**_THANK YOU HYUKKIE, LOVE YOUUUU_ **

 

Smiling and laughing at himself, he decides to add an uwu to the end. Finishing his coffee, he lets his eyes wander around the park. His eyes wander to the flowers he saw the guy taking photos of. He looks at the time figures that he should go home and finish before tonight. Walking in the opposite direction of his apartment, he grabs a flower and takes it home.

 

_The guy had a pretty good eye, the flower was beautiful_

 

After a few hours, Jaehwan diligently drawing some new backgrounds and fixing others. The photos Sanghyuk sent have been some inspiration and the walk also. Finally  Sanghyuk finally replies with

**_Welcome and love ya too_ **

He attaches some more photos. These ones are of Seoul during the day and nighttime. Looking over all of the photos, Jaehwan was sent, he notices that they all have same initials in the bottom corner.

_I will have to look this guy up when I’m done, I do not need to distract myself. Only a few more squares._

 

Few days pass by and Jaehwan forgets about looking up the photographer. He decides to treat himself to coffee and 2 cake pops since he actually turned in the sketches before the due time. As he is walking to the coffee shop, he spots the guy from the park a few days ago. This time instead of taking pictures of flowers, he is taking them of someone…. _wait is that Sanghyuk?_

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket and leaning against the building, he calls  Sanghyuk’s number. Watching the two guys, he sees one reach into their pocket and pulls out his phone

 **“** _Hello?”_ Sanghyuk answers

 _“Hey Hyogie, whatcha up to right now?”_ Jaehwan asks while staring at them across the street

“ _Just hanging out with a friend”_  He says confused

“ _Oh okay, I wanted to see if you wanted to meet at the coffee shop but nevermind” Jaehwan says and hangs up._

 

Jaehwan thinks to himself that it would be fun to sneak up on Hyogie. Blending in with the crowd, he makes his way towards them. He stealthily makes it behind Sanghyuk and jumps on him. Sanghyuk letting out the loudest scream and the photographer and Jaehwan laughing their asses off.

“Boo” Jaehwan says while laughing on the ground.

“I could have had a heart attack asshole” Sanghyuk says while moving to lay on top of Jaehwan.

“Yea right,Over Dramatic much?” Jaehwan states while looking the photographer taking photos of this mess.

 

“Binnie, stop taking photos of this mess please” Sanghyuk tells the photographer while covering his face and laughing. Sanghyuk rolls off of Jaehwan and stands up and walks over to “Binnie”. Jaehwan rolls over and lays on his stomach to watch the two of them. Sanghyuk peers over Bin’s shoulder to look at the photos. Bin slyly looks up at Jaehwan and points the camera at him and takes a few shots.

 

“Oh yeah, Jaehwan, this is Hongbin and Hongbin, this is Jaehwan” Sanghyuk states while taking Binnie’s camera and taking photos of the surroundings.

“Hi, nice to meet you Hongbin” Jaehwan says while smiling and waving.

“You too” Hongbin says with his dimples out.

 

Jaehwan gets up and looks over Sanghyuk’s  shoulder to see the camera display. _Wow this guy is really talented,_ He thought to himself. Looking at Bin’s photos, he realised that he has yet to look up the photographer who took the ones Sanghyuk had sent himself.

 

Saying his goodbyes, he walks to the coffee shop. What he first left his house for. Walking in he spots Hakyeon with his boyfriend Wonshik. Ordering his coffee and 2 cake pops, he places himself next to Hakyeon and leans his head on him. Hakyeon does not even bat an eye and continues talking to Wonshik. Jaehwan gets up to get his coffee and this time plops down next to Wonshik and leans against him. He spent a good twenty minutes just listening to the couple disagreeing about naming their dog Bada$$. Before they could drag him into the feud, he left to go back home.

 

Not wanting to forget to look up the photographer, he looked the person up as soon as he got home. He really did not find any important things about the photographer besides his persona or photo name is Bean Bean and he takes photos mainly in Korea and Japan. Jaehwan looks up more of Bean Bean’s photography, _Wow these are beautiful._ He decides to text Sanghyuk to see if he want to hang out tonight, he could even bring Hongbin.

**_Do you have any plans tonight? Maybe you and your friend Hongbin would want to go out tonight?_ **

 

Sending the text and downloading some of Bean Bean’s photos, Jaehwan decides to just sleep till Sanghyuk texts back. Jaehwan thought he would be able to squeeze in a thirty minute nap before he would get a reply, as soon as he gets up from his desk he gets;

**_Sure, as long you are paying and also we aren't looking to be in a threesome, hyung_ **

 

Rolling his eyes and laughing, he replies back with;

**_Of course I will be paying and god damn it, I hoping for a threesome_ **

 

**_Just kidding be ready by 8_ **

 

Great he has time to take a nap, then he can shower and get ready.

 

Jaehwan was not playing around with tonight’s outfit. He wanted to look good as fuck for anybody trying to flirt tonight. Rushing out of the door and trying not to go over the speed limit to Sanghyuk’s apartment. Sending a quick **_IM HERE HOE_ ** text and jamming to the radio, waiting for the hoe and his friend to come out. When they finally did come out, _wow Hongbin looks really hot,_ Jaehwan thought.

 

Jaehwan has been waiting for a night to go out and party, he was caught in between drinking a moderate amount or going all out. Hongbin volunteered to be the sober one.  

**_…………………._ **

A few too many drinks, a taxi home and all three of them crashing on Sanghyuk’s bed, they all three wake up with massive headaches. When Sanghyuk woke up, he realised that he was sleeping on the floor and Binnie and Jaehwan were sleep cuddling on the bed. _Ooooh some blackmail material,_ Sanghyuk thought he left the room not wanting to wake them up.

 

Jaehwan was the first one to wake up, he noticed a weight on his arm and around his waist. He looked down and saw Hongbin clinging to himself and he saw that they still had clothes on

_Thank god_

 

Quietly leaving the room and running to Sanghyuk on the couch

“did I say anything that I shouldn’t have last night?” Jaehwan asked in a whisper.

“I don't think so but I do not remember the last hour or so” Sanghyuk says while shrugging.

“That good” Jaehwan lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Now he can relax without worrying if he overstepped a line.

 

A few weeks pass and Jaehwan is working on the next scenes for the manga, of course he is using some of Bean Bean’s shots for inspiration. After finishing the ones he needs done, he texts Hongbin to meet him at the coffee shop. They do the usual flirting but not doing it obvious thing.

 

Jaehwan and Hongbin have hung out a lot of times without Sanghyuk. Sometimes Hongbin would call Jaehwan and see if he wants to go out and take some photos.

 

One night while out at 1am, Jaehwan decides to ask Binnie about the photos,

“What do you do with the photographs you take?”

“I edit them a little bit, then I post them online” Hongbin says while taking some candid shots of Jaehwan.

“Where do you post them?” Jaehwan asks curiously.

“Mainly on my own website” Hongbin states while grabbing Jaehwan’s hand and bring him to a grassy hill.

“What is your website called?” Jaehwan asks.

“Bean Be-” “You are Bean Bean??” Jaehwan asks suddenly, scaring Hongbin.

“Yea, i thought you knew” Hongbin states like it is so obvious.

“I didn’t know”

“Well now you know” Hongbin says while laughing

 

 _Is that why Sanghyuk sent me those photos in the first place? He knew,_ Jaehwan’s mind was running wild.

 

Wanting to just enjoy the view (and Hongbin’s presence) Jaehwan lays down and looks up at the sky. He hears the shutters of the camera going off and he smiles.

“You seem to like to take a lot of photos of me when we are together” Jaehwan says while turning to lay on his side to look at Hongbin.

Hongbin wanting to avoid Jaehwan’s stare, he lays down and takes photos of the sky.

“I do like taking photos of you” Hongbin says while putting down his camera and closing his eyes.

 _“_ Why, Binnie?” Hongbin hears really close to his ear.

“I like the way the camera captures your in the moment smiles or” Hongbin says hesitantly, peeking from the corner of his eye and sees Jaehwan’s focus on him “ o-or the way your eyes twinkle in some light”

Now Hongbin can feel Jaehwan’s body heat coming closer. He feels a kiss on his cheek and Jaehwan puts his head on his shoulder.

“I really like you, Jaehwan and I was kind of hoping you like me too?” Hongbin says shyly.

“I like you too, Binnie” Jaehwan says with the biggest smile on his face. Jaehwan fully clings himself into Hongbin’s side. Wanting to enjoy this moment, Hongbin puts his arm around Jaehwan and relaxes.

 

_Did Sanghyuk plan this?_

 

Jaehwan gets up and sits facing Hongbin and explains how Sanghyuk sent his photos to help him get some inspiration for his manga sketches.

“Wow” Hongbin says while getting up and facing Jaehwan.

“He never told me about that”

“I think this was his intention with sending me the pictures” Jaehwan says while thinking, “unless he was actually just being helpful and we just coincidentally started liking each other”

“I think it was the first one” Hongbin says while laughing.

 

[1:20 am]

Getting to Jaehwans apartment, the both of them decide to watch a movie till they fall asleep. During the opening scenes, Jaehwan texts Sanghyuk;

**_Thank you for this, I will talk to you about it soon._ **

“I wonder why Sanghyuk wanted us to get together” Jaehwan say aloud after he sends the text.

“I wonder why too” Hongbin says while laying on his side to see Jaehwan.

“I wonder how we can repay him” _,_ Jaehwan says while thinking.

“I have a friend named Taekwoon, we could try to set them up” Hongbin says after a few minutes.

“That would be a great idea” Jaehwan says.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
